


what i gotta say (right here)

by kamyams (orphan_account)



Series: Haikyuu!! Kink List [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Age Difference, Begging, Desperation, Dirty Talk, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Praise Kink, Teasing, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-05-12 04:22:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5652316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/kamyams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo is Kei's tutor and he's finding it hard to resist temptation</p><p> </p><p>____Discontinued :( I'm so sorry guys but I'm just not interested in this anymore and I don't have the motivation to finish it. My writing has changed since writing this and I don't see it fitting the pace/settings of this fic so I apologize for all of you that I let down. I'm sincerely sorry to disappoint you all like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Whoops, another one  
> Underage is because Kei is 17 years of age while Kuroo is 24  
> both the title and lyrics in the fic are from "Single" by The Neighbourhood

_“I don't think that we should be around each other_

_When you're in the room, you get my eyes_

_You open your mouth, I'm hypnotized”_

++++++

 

Kuroo knew this was a bad idea, god did he know it. He stared at Kei from across the table, his hand cushioning his chin from the hard wood beneath him.

He was going to hell.

Kei Tsukishima was, no doubt, the most beautiful person Kuroo had ever seen. His hair was soft and feathery while his eyes reminded Kuroo of soft warm sand on tropical beaches (which is the most poetic thing he’s ever come up with). His cheeks were just showing the signs of maturity, the baby fat slowly disappearing. He was overall slim and tall, his lanky limbs typical for his age.

Still, his long legs frequently caused Kuroo shortness of breath because a 17 year old shouldn’t have legs that resembled the ones from the model magazines he jerked off to nightly.

He sucked in a shuddering breath and squeezed his eyes shut. Kei was a 17 year old who had legs for miles and who was also off limits because Kuroo was his 24 year old tutor.

An adult. With a job, with bills, with a life.

Then there was Kei, who still had months of high school left and was currently trying to get extra help in English (when he was obviously doing superb).

Kei, who was fresh and young and kept putting his green, squid patterned pencil between his lips to tug briefly on the eraser before filling in the correct answer (again).

Kuroo hummed in assurance when Kei looked up at him to make sure he had bubbled in the right answer.

“You’re really good. Are you sure you need these tutoring sessions?”

He finished the question with a breathless laugh and Kei looked up at him, his eyes narrowed and pencil still in his mouth. Kuroo felt his heart rate increase.

"I figured a little more help wouldn't hurt."

The straight forward statement left no room for continuance of a conversation so Kuroo nodded and slid the next work sheet over to Kei, clearing his throat roughly.

Kei glanced at the paper before looking back at Kuroo. His gaze was intense and scrutinizing. It was something that made heat crawl up Kuroo's back as his mind conjured up images of Kei perched over him, giving him the same look before dipping down and taking Kuroo's cock into his mouth.

He took in a shaky breath and grinned unconvincingly.

"These are a bit more advanced but I'm sure you'll be able to knock them out in a breeze. You're extremely intelligent."

Kei blinked at him and fuck...was that a blush?

Kuroo blinked right back and coughed behind his hand because Kei was blushing at the flippantly given compliment.

Kei seemed to snap back to himself and he grabbed the paper, signing his name on it with a quickness.

Kuroo couldn't help but to smile as he took in Kei's red tipped ears.

This kid was too __cute__.

Kuroo didn't know how much more of this he could take. He wanted to kiss him so bad, to make him whine and whimper.

He'd be so inexperienced but Kei wouldn't just wait for his lead, he was too feisty for that and the thought killed Kuroo.

He took a deep breath and watched as Kei filled in the bubbles with now shaky hands, an interesting observation.

He tilts his head.

"Kei," Kei's head snaps up and his glasses bump up a bit before settling in an uneven position on his face.

"Are you alright?"

Kuroo resists the urge to lick his lips and instead presses them together in a terse line, though the action still draws Kei's attention to them.

"N-nothing. I'm going to the restroom."

He gets up stiffly and walks so quickly to the bathroom that Kuroo is sure he would be kicking up dust if he was outside.

When he's out of sight, Kuroo slumps in his seat and cradles his head in his hands, a low groan rumbling out of him.

God, he can't sit here another second. Kei is too tempting and if he has to watch the younger put his pencil between his plush lips one more time...he might implode.

Rising from the table with a wince, Kuroo traipses over to the bathroom door down the hallway and knocks on the door lightly.

"Kei? Hey, uh, I think I'm going to get going. I think you'll do fine on your exams."

There's a muffled noise and Kuroo swallows hard, pressing his hand onto the door.

"Kei?"

"Kuroo-san..."

 There's already a lump forming in his throat at the way his name is whispered just on the other side of the door. He curls his fingers into a loose fist.

"You...-"

"K-Kuroo..."

A low "fuck" is hissed from his lips and he knows very well what Kei is doing in the bathroom with Kuroo right on the other side of the door.

He has no problem putting the pieces together and the noise he lets out is absolutely broken.

"Kei, Kei please, you can't."

His plea falls on deaf ears as a shaky exhale is released from inside the bathroom, followed by a low whine that Kuroo has been dying to hear for the last month and a half of tutoring.

Except Kei is on the other side of the door instead of under him and Kei's brother is due home in less than an hour.

He knocks on the door again, this time frantically, and damn near bites a hole in his lip when Kei lets out a broken moan.

"Kuroo-san please--ah!"

"Kei!" His harsh whisper is ignored and Kei laughs softly.

"I see t-the looks...you think I don't notice? Mm! I...I was waiting. You took too long, Kuroo-san."

His name is purred, so close to the door he feels like it's right at his ear. He can almost feel the warmth of Kei's breath on his neck and he keens.

"Kei open the door."

He knows his voice is shaking and god, the picture he must make, cock tenting at his pants while demanding for Kei to come out of the restroom. He moans shakily.

"Kei-"

"You like my mouth? You always stare at my lips whenever I speak. What do you imagine Kuroo-san? Do you imagine me sucking your cock, " Kuroo jerks and slides to his knees, hand pressing over the tent in his pants, sweat sliding down his neck and the sides of his face.

"Yes, god I do-"

"Would y-you, ahh...fuck my face Kuroo-san?"

Kuroo sobbed and pressed the side of his face onto the cool wood of the door, hand grinding down onto his confined erection desperately, quickly as he imagined come and spit trailing from the corners of Kei's pretty pink mouth.

"Yes-please, I'd give it to you so good-"

Kei laughed breathlessly before his breath hitched and he whined.

Kuroo rose up on his knees, hand still working roughly on his sensitive cock as he listened for the sounds of Kei's orgasm.

"Kuroo-san, Kuroo Kuroo Kuroo- Mm!"

A loud cry cut off his words and Kuroo panted against the door, spit gathering in his mouth as his hand moved him frantically to release.

"K-Kei, just-"

"My...my brother just got home."

Kuroo froze and his body jerked when he heard a car door unlock.

Reality settled its heavy weight back on his shoulders and he jumped up, a harsh "fuck!" filling the silent hallway with noise.

He stumbled away from the bathroom door, catching Kei's last words briefly before he sprinted for the dining room table for his phone, keys, and binder. Just at that moment, Akiteru unlocked the front door, a tired exhale on his lips.

"Ahhh!! What a day. I'm exhausted." He looked up, eyes wide and open.

"Kuroo! Hey! Forgot you had a session with Kei today. Leaving?"

Kuroo swallowed hard in his dry throat and nodded, a shaky grin on his red bitten lips.

Akiteru nodded.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow. If that's okay? Kei wanted at least one more session before the test."

Kuroo nodded, hair damp with sweat and sticking to his flushed face. He moved toward the door and was almost home free when Akiteru stopped him.

"You know...Kei really appreciates you. Thanks for giving him some time man."

Kuroo almost groaned as he nodded a last time and raced to his car, Kei's words echoing in his lust ridden mind.

 " _Please_ _don't_ _take_ _so_ _long_ _next_ _time_ _."_

He barely stuck the key in the ignition before his hand was in his pants and he was jerking himself to completion. His movements rushed and frantic as to not forget the sound of Kei's voice.

It was seconds before he came all over his hand and shirt, the mess on his fingers really lighting the stage for what just happened.

God he was so fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for any mistakes, again, written on my phone in the dead of the night


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Wow, finally" they all say. I know, I'm slow as shit; is anyone even still interested in a continuance of this I mean-  
> ,,,sorry guys, I know you wanted nasties but I just didn't see it going down that way.

Kuroo usually stops by just after 5pm on weekdays so that Kei can get home from school and get settled with whatever he needs.

On the weekend, however, he ends up coming around lunch time and staying around 2-3 hours since they have more time.

He mostly told other clients that he wouldn’t be seeing them on Saturdays because he himself was a student and needed some time for his work and studies.

Although, for Kei, he _always_ made an exception.

Not only did he come _all_ the way from Tokyo every Saturday, but upon Kei’s request, he also came on some Sundays too. Sometimes he thinks he should be tired of it, having to rush home and get his own work done, but if he’s truthful he has to say that he has never really minded it.

Well, he’s having second thoughts on that today as he pulls up in front of the Tsukishima household. It only occurs to him just after he’s rang the doorbell that Akiteru’s vehicle is gone from the driveway.

He is tempted to turn around and run back to his car while he’s still able to make rational decisions but the door opens and Kei’s mother stands in the doorway, her purse on her arm.

He smiles and she returns it warmly. He doesn’t deserve it.

“Tetsurou-kun! It’s good to see you, come in.”

Kuroo bows and follows her into the house, toeing off his shoes and unconsciously looking around for Kei.

“I’m sure Kei will be pleased to see you, he’s in his room.”

‘Kei will be pleased to see you’ she said.

_“Would y-you, ahh...fuck my face Kuroo-san?"_

Kuroo’s teeth dig into his lower lip roughly and he pushes the phrase out of his mind along with the sinful noises accompanying it.

“Tetsurou-kun?

Kuroo snaps out of his reverie and smiles shakily at the woman.

“Ah, yes, thank you Tsukishima-san. I’ll just go ahead and get started then.”

She smiles sweetly and walks toward the front door, hoisting her purse higher on her arm. Warning bells started ringing in Kuroo’s ears.

“Well you two have fun! I’ll be back around dinner time I suppose, “She winks. “Moms have to have fun too right?”

Throwing her head back, she laughs, and Kuroo is left with the sound of the door closing and his own hazardous thoughts dissolving his already fragile state.

He shuffles his things in his hands and stares at the seemingly ominous hallway that leads to Kei’s room, once again weighing his options.

Their “relationship” is too dangerous right now and fuck, no he doesn’t want to be the voice of reason right now but he has to because Kei is so _young_ and this is definitely the wrong thing to do.

“Kuroo-san?”

Very wrong. The worst thing. Terrible, disgusting.

Kuroo takes a deep breath and walks down the hallway, breath hitching in his throat as he passes the bathroom that Kei locked himself in during the previous session. He doesn’t let himself conjure up any more details from that day, too concerned with walking into Kei’s room already a mess.

The door is closed when he stops in front of it and before he can knock Kei calls for him again.

Instead of knocking, he simply twists the knob and walks in. While it’s still appropriate he takes in the sight of Kei lying back on his bed, earphones covering his ears and a workbook laid out in his lap.

He’s wearing soft looking lounge pants and a cute graphic t-shirt that looks worn and bit too small for Kei’s long frame. It makes Kuroo want to smile.

His hair was ruffled and messy as if he had been lying completely down at some previous point in time. Kuroo can feel his chest become tight when he catches Kei’s gaze and follows the flush that slowly creeps over his cheeks, ears, and neck.

God, Kuroo could have pretended that whatever happened yesterday was just a dream had he not been a witness to that reaction.

Kei played like he was the one in control (and in some ways he was) but right now, looking at that pinkened skin, Kuroo had the strongest urge to touch him, make him spew out those same sounds from yesterday.

A dangerous thought that he should keep to himself in the mean time because Kei was looking at him strangely.

“Uh hey. I have some extra, more advanced work for you today because you’re doing so well.”

Kei nods and begins pushing his math workbook out of the way in favor for his English one that is frayed around the edges from their sessions. Kuroo stands awkwardly at the entrance of the room, shuffling his feet in silence as Kei gets his things ready.

Kei looks up at him from behind his glasses.

“You can sit down if you like.”

Kuroo hums and opts for taking the seat in the desk chair across from Kei’s bed, no more than five feet away.

“Has everything been okay-as in, is there anything you feel you need to work on?”

‘ ”Is everything okay” what the fuck, no-‘

“I don’t feel like I need any help on anything else, thanks.”

Kuroo nodded at the short answer and began to lay out his notes and answer key on his desk so that he could answer any of Kei’s questions.

“Do you…remember what happened the last time-“

Well…he wasn’t expecting Kei to ask _that_ question.

He slowly turns to face Kei who was sitting all the way up and looking into Kuroo’s eyes intently. He had a blush across his cheeks but looked determined nevertheless.

Kuroo stammered for a second but Kei wasn’t finished.

“I know it was sudden, I don’t usually-I didn’t mean to-“

Kei took a deep breath.

“Forget it.”

Kuroo recoiled.

What the fu-

“Wait wait. I think you should explain…that; explain what happened because I was _blindsided_.”

Kei turned his lip up and fiddled with his workbook, tearing at the laminated cover.

“I didn’t _mean_ to do it like that. You’re just always _so_ much. You’re too much; the way you stare at me all the time. I can literally feel what you’re thinking sometimes. You’re so quick to compliment me, it’s just-“

Kuroo gaped with his mouth open like a fish out of water. He stared at Kei who was gripping his blanket between white knuckled fists and blinked.

“Shit Kei I’m sor-“

Kei rolls his eyes.

“Don’t be sorry, that’s unnecessary. It’s not like I minded much, I guess.”

Kuroo hummed. Kei was staring off to the side, the blush on his face still so noticeable that Kuroo wanted to smile despite how fucked up the situation was. He stood from his spot and raised both hands, palms forward, when Kei tensed up at the movement.

He walked the few steps from the desk to Kei’s bed and sat down on the edge, giving Kei room in case he didn’t want to be too close to him. He couldn’t help grinning, unconsciously trying to relax Kei.

“We _obviously_ do not have to do anything about this, yea? I’m not trying to make you uncomfortable and this is already seeming like a bad idea, but you’re pretty intelligent to see that you know? I can recommend other tutors who are far better than this grungy college student you’ve got now okay? No worries.”

Kuroo chuckled with the last statement, aware that he was babbling, but instead of gratitude at his words, Kei groaned and flopped backwards onto the bed.

“That’s not what _want,_ I want-

“I can’t give what you want Kei, it’s… _bad_ and-

“I want _you_ and I don’t think you could ever be “bad” for me.”

Kei grabs his pillow and pushes it over his face as he continues talking, his voice muffled yet Kuroo was hearing him loud and clear.

“I have more fun during our tutoring sessions than I do hanging out with any of my friends. Your hair is shitty and your jokes are even shittier…yet I still laugh at them every time you come up with a new one. You think you’re good at hiding the way you look at me but you kinda suck at it and I don’t know if it’s just from how I look but you…you wouldn’t be bad for me Kuroo, “

Kei pushed the pillow to the side so he could look up at Kuroo’s awestruck face as he spoke.

“Irresponsible and potentially fleeting? Yes. Bad? No.”

He flipped the pillow back onto his face and Kuroo swallowed the saliva that built up in his mouth as he was listening intently to Kei’s words. He had a feeling the younger boy was absolutely burning beneath that pillow because if Kuroo knew any better, he’d have to say that he had never heard Kei Tsukishima speak this much. Ever.

Kuroo leaned over and tugged at the pale hand that was holding the pillow down. Naturally Kei refused the move the pillow and instead held it even tighter.

Kuroo laughed breathlessly.

“No, you don’t get to spout all that and then suffocate yourself. Come on.”

Kei makes a short, ‘angry’ noise and then rips the pillow from his face. God was Kuroo right, Kei was so red it was almost impossible. His glasses were a bit uneven and his eyes shined brightly despite the slight pout on his lips.

Kuroo smiles at him.

“Let’s go ahead and take two birds out with one stone. We’ll erase ‘irresponsible’ by waiting until you’re eighteen obviously, “ Kuroo was almost sure he heard Kei grumble at that one but he kept going, “and we’ll kick ‘fleeting’ out by not acting like asses, okay? Simple.”

Kei looked at him with a blank look and it was obvious he thought it was _too_ ‘simple’ but nodded anyway.

Kuroo sighed and couldn’t help himself as he continued staring at Kei and absorbing all his features (though it’s not like he hasn’t done it a million times before).

“Stop staring at me.”

Kei is fast as he tries to put the pillow back over his face but Kuroo is faster and yanks the pillow from his hand.

Kei purses his lips and averts his gaze.

“Stop it.”

“If I kiss you now I don’t have to worry about you locking the door and jerking off without me do I?”

Kei’s face brightens in color if possible, as if he had forgotten that he actually did do that and turns away in embarrassment.

“I really really didn’t mean to do that.”

“It’s okay. Can I kiss you?”                                                                                                                      

“Yes…”

Kuroo gently grabs Kei’s chin so that he can turn his head to face him and stares into Kei’s eyes for so long that he almost gets lost in them.

“Are you going to do it or wha-“

When it actually happens it's _nothing_ like Kei ever imagined it to be.

Kuroo’s lips are pressing onto his in a chaste kiss that shouldn’t do much when, in reality, Kei feels like his lips are on fire. His whole body shivers and his hand reaches up to hover over Kuroo's hair in case he needs something to anchor him down to earth.

Kuroo pulls back and his half-lid eyes take in Kei’s expression greedily. His eyes then fall to Kei’s lips and he licks his own.

“Can I kiss you…again?”

“Yes-“

Kuroo is rougher this time, pressing hard against Kei and molding his lips to Kei’s with slow, intense movements. His tongue flicks out to lick at Kei’s lower lip every so often, though not asking for entrance, just as if he’s… _tasting_ him.

Kei needs that anchor right about now.

He buries his hand in Kuroo’s surprisingly soft hair and whines when the hand on his chin slides down to settle warmly on his throat.

This time when Kuroo pulls back they’re both panting with equally flushed faces and hazy eyes.

Kuroo groans pushes his face into the crook of Kei’s neck.

“Sorry sorry, shit this was not a good idea. Shouldn’t have even-“

Kei stared up at the ceiling and reached up to touch his lips that were still throbbing and probably reddened from Kuroo’s. It made him feel good.

Kuroo pressed his lips to Kei’s neck and exhaled warm breath across the skin making Kei shudder and his lounge pants become uncomfortably tight.

Kuroo’s brief presses of lips turned into kisses as he pushed himself closer to Kei’s body warmth until he was halfway on top of Kei.

“Sorry sorry sorry sorry-“

For every ‘sorry’ there was a kiss and Kei unconsciously tightened his hold on Kuroo’s hair as he wrapped his arm around his back. Everything on him tensed up, and he let out a small whimper that sounded a lot like Kuroo’s name when the older man nipped and sucked at the fair skin.

“Kuroo, ah-“

“Sorry-“

“It’s okay…just-“ Kei didn’t know what Kuroo was apologizing for but he did know that he didn’t want Kuroo to stop touching him.

Kei hips jerk up slightly and press against Kuroo’s thigh for half a second but that’s all it takes for him to throw his head back and downright _moan._

He didn’t realize that he had yanked from Kuroo’s comfortable grip but he couldn’t find it in himself to care because his whole body felt as if it had been dipped into a liquid fire that Kuroo had started.

He pushed his hips forward again, yearning for that sensation again but Kuroo pulled back and stared down at Kei, his lips red and puffy.

“Kei?”

Kei whimpered and attempted to pull Kuroo back on him but found him resisting.

“Ah…I went too far.”

“No no no-“

Kuroo slid out of Kei’s grip and from the bed altogether. He sat back at the desk chair whilst running a hand through his hair and over his face.

Kei covered his face with both hands and tried to control his breathing, aware that his aching hard-on probably wouldn’t be gone unless he jumped in a cold shower…or if Kuroo jerked him off but that seemed unlikely.

“You’ve already told me what you would do to me last time, can you just-“

Kuroo shook his head adamantly.

“Nope, not a chance. That was before we had any rules established and I can’t go back on what I said.”

Kei was tempted to kick his feet like a child but that was already part of problem so he calmed himself enough to look at Kuroo.

He was staring at Kei much like during their sessions and Kei felt better knowing they were in this hell together.

“I don’t think I can study now.”

“Well…I think it would be an excellent distraction. We’ll start with number 34 since we didn’t get to that one last time.”

Kei sighs deeply and sits up in his bed so that he can grab his work book.

He’ll be happy when this all pays off…and he’s doesn’t exactly mean the studying.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have lost control of my life (3rd chapter anyone? lmaooo)

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for any mistakes, again, written on my phone in the dead of the night


End file.
